Masquerade Ball
by PaperCandles
Summary: The school has organized a masquerade ball. Everyone arrives in their self-made designs, but Marinette can't help it and wonders. Adrien with a mask... He looks like... Chat?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. Please be kind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

It has been a peaceful weekend and Paris was cheerful, but there was one girl in her room who wasn't as 'cheerful'.

"A masquerade ball..." the girl muttered, looking at her sketchbook and tapping her pencil against the page. She sighed and told herself mentally to not pull her hair out of her head.

Her little kwami peeked and looked at her sketches. "What's wrong?" she wondered out loud.

Marinette stood up from her pink desk chair and walked towards her window, sighing once again. "As you know, my school organized a masquerade ball in about a month from now. But we have to design everything ourselves because it is also a contest." The secret heroine explained. "But I can't come up with a good design." she muttered as she started to walk circles.

Tikki hummed, unconsciously catching Marinette's attention. "It's dangerous..." Tikki said, looking at the sketches again. "I am not going to forbid you to go there, but you have to remember people might recognize you as Ladybug if you wear a mask..."

Marinette sighed deeper. She forgot about that. So she either goes with a mask and people might recognize her, or she goes fully dressed with a different wig and all... But how big is the chance they might find out?

She bit her lower lip and she looked at the ground.

What would she do...?

* * *

What would he do...?

Plagg looked at the sketches Adrien made. They aren't really interesting or eye catching... And he already explained him it might be dangerous if he walked around with a mask. Adrien laid with his head on his desk as he thought deeply, but he was about to give up.

"You could ask Natalie if she maybe can hire designers for you?" Plagg said, thinking together with Adrien.

"No, we're not supposed to get help..." Adrien muttered under his breath, waving his hand in the sky. He closed his eyes and wondered if other people from his class had the same designing problems as he did... Other people in his class... His class... His eyes opened again and he looked at his sketches.

'How about-'

"How about Marinette?" Plagg asked, ruining Adrian's train of thought. Truth to be told, Adrien was almost thinking the same thing. "She made a beautiful hat the last time, so she is good with designing."

"Yeah..." Adrien muttered as he closed his sketchbook. "But that would still count as 'help'..."

"No! No! No!" his little black kwami exclaimed, getting all of his blonde haired friend attention "It's not help. You are asking for advice. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you are in each others class, so it's not weird to ask advice."

Adrien looked dumbfounded at his grinning little friend. He cocked an eyebrow as his mouth corner lifted up. He grabbed his pencil and sketchbook and grinned. "We're going to her, but we're first going to make a trip to the kitchen."

"Yay! Camembert!" Plagg yelled ecstatic, flying fast towards the kitchen.

* * *

The black haired hummed with a smile as she sketched fast, and Tikki also smiled and flied enthusiastic around. She finally got the hang of it and it looked quite good what she was going to make. "I'm almost done." She said, stretching her arms with a content smile. "Do you like it so far?"

"I love it!" Tikki smiled cutesy as she took a better look at the sketch "You outdid yourself."

"Thank you." Marinette grinned, petting her kwami with her index finger. She looked at her sketch and couldn't wait to buy stuff for the mask. She added one small accessories to her design and she still had to finish the dress.

Marinette looked up in confusion when the doorbell rung. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8 PM. Her parents weren't home, maybe they forgot their keys?

"Tikki, stay here." Marinette said as she walked downstairs towards the front door. She opened the door, thinking it was her parents, but she gasped with a blushing face as she saw it was the love of her life. She froze up.

"Hi." Adrien said with his sweet smile on his beautiful face and a wave. "I had a question and I was wondering if you might help me with it..." he asked.

Marinette woke up from her daze and she shook her head, trying to shake the blush away. Her crush was at her door, it felt like a dream. "S... Sure... What's wrong? C... Come on in." she muttered, opening the door further and beckoning him to come in. Adrien entered and Marinette pinched her underarm, to make sure it wasn't a dream. It did hurt so she was awake...

"What would you like to drink? I... If you'd like to drink something?" she asked unsure. Adrien smiled and looked around. He had been here a few times but he never took a good look around.

"Do you have milk?" He asked as he looked at some framed pictures. Marinette nodded and grabbed the milk and put it in a glass. "Aren't your parents at home?" the green eyed asked as he walked to the couch. Marinette put the glass down on the table and sat down far across from Adrien on the couch.

"No, they went to my grandma. They are back in about an hour or so." Marinette muttered, looking at her crush who was looking around. Marinette looked at his bag and saw his sketchbook peek out. "Your... Question?"

"Oh! Right! I know we're not supposed to get help, but this is more like some advise... And if I do win, something I think will not happen, you'll get credits." Adrien explained.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. Not because she didn't trust him but... "Why did you come to me?"

Adrien looked at her with a smile, making her heart skip a beat "Because you made such a nice bolster hat, so I thought you might make something good again."

Marinette blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well... I'm not going to show you what I've got... But I could tell you how I came up with my idea..."

"That would be great! Maybe it could help me out." He said with a grin. Marinette smiled but a blush. He looked so freaking good...

"Euhm... I thought about the things in my live, and I put a thing very important to me in my design." Marinette explained.

Adrien looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. Something very important. He smiled as soon as a thought occurred. "I can work with that."

"What did you think off?" Marinette asked curiously. Adrien drank his milk and put the glass down.

"I'll also keep it a secret." Adrien said with a smile and a wink as he stood up. Marinette blushed and also stood up with a small pout.

"I'm curious..." Marinette said, walking behind him as he walked to the door.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Adrien stated matter of factly. Marinette's pout turned bigger and she opened the door for him. "But-" he said before turning around "I will thank you some way after I finished my design." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Marinette blushed and nodded, as he gave a last smile and left. She watched him walk away and she closed the door, holding her hand onto the spot he just touched on her shoulder.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Tikki asked, floating downstairs.

"No." Marinette said love struck. "Adrien touched my shoulder, and now I'm indirect holding hands with him."

"What?" Tikki asked. She floated towards the window and she saw Adrien walking away. "Why was he here?" she asked as she turned around to look at Marinette.

"He asked some advice for his design. I gave him the advice I thought of when I was sketching mine." Marinette explained. She walked upstairs again and Tikki followed. "I have to text Alya for this. He was inside my house a second ago!"

" I wonder why he went to you..." Tikki whispered to herself, while Marinette was texting her best friend. She looked at her sketch again and smiled. Nothing could go wrong!

* * *

Two weeks passed and everyone had been working on their designs. Of course there had been a case of an akumatized person, but Ladybug and Chat Noir could handle it easily. The school gave them a lot of free time to finish their designs, and they hadn't seen each other much the last few days. Which was good news for Marinette, for Chloé was irritating her immensely.

The doorbell rung and Marinette hid her design under a cloak, hiding it for the person she thought it would be. And it was.

"Hi!" Alya said enthusiast walking upstairs "How is it going here?"

Marinette smiled and looked at the cloak hiding her design. "Yeah great. Working hard and hoping to finish it. And with yours?"

Alya sat down on Marinette's desk chair. She had begged Marinette very often to show the dress to her, but she didn't want to. So she gave up. "It's an easy design so it's coming to an end." Marinette was putting her needles and thread away, and Alya was looking intently at her. She looked tired and her fingers were covered with band-aids. "I went to the cinema with Nino yesterday." She suddenly said.

Marinette looked at her, and accidently stung herself again with a needle. She sucked on her finger and looked at her.

"It was like a date. Nothing much, but sorry for not asking you."

Marinette smiled and shook her head "Don't worry. I don't mind."

Alya looked around, hoping to see some sketches "But I talked with Nino about Adrien yesterday. He also keeps his design a secret. But other than that, I know something you don't know." she said with her knowing grin.

Marinette dropped her stuff and leapt to her best friend, who only grinned. "What? What do you know?" she begged

"You gave advice to Adrien two weeks ago. He told Nino his design is turning out great after he listened to you." she explained.

"Yeah?"

"And he told you he would thank you somehow."

"Yeah?"

"He will thank you with a dance at the ball." she said with a grin.

Marinette took a step back and she covered her face with her hands. Her dream... Her dream to dance on the ball with him... She couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"Aaw, you look cute when you're happy." Alya said with a grin "I also didn't believe it at first. But it is true. You will look like the best couple on the ball, and Chloé will be very jealous."

Marinette had to register everything in her head. Is it true? Will Adrien dance with her? But if he does, she has to practice a little. Maybe her father could teach her the basics?

"Well, I see your attention is somewhere else so I am going." Alya stood up and patted her shoulder. "Take a nap, girl. You look tired."

Marinette looked up after she got out of her trance and she looked at her friend who was walking towards the stairs. "Alya, thank you so much!" Marinette said with a smile "I'll have to practice! And I have to make sure my design looks great now!" Marinette said, grabbing her material again to go further.

Alya smiled and shook her head. It was hopeless. This girl was hopelessly in love... "Sure, but think about your health." Alya said. Marinette grinned and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Purrfect." Adrien said with a grin and a needle between his teeth. He looked at his design and walked around it. "What do you think?"

"Your pun is cheesy." said Plagg eating his camembert, sitting on Adrien's desk.

"Says you." muttered Adrien with half lidded eyes. "And I asked you about my design, not my pun."

"Oh yes! I like it. It looks very manly." Plagg said with a grin.

Adrien smiled and thought as he looked at his sketches. "I have to practice again if I'm going to dance with her..." Adrien whispered. He hadn't danced for a while. He used to dance with his mother for fun...

Well, he had two weeks... So it would work out greatly, even though he still had a lot of work on his design.

* * *

"Marinette." Tikki whispered. It was 3 PM and Marinette slept with her head on her desk. "Marinette." she whispered again. She wouldn't wake up. Tikki now gave a head-butt against Marinette's head, and she finally woke up.

She rubbed her eye and looked at her red kwami, who was floating in front of her. "You should sleep in your bed. You will catch a cold or a sore neck otherwise." Tikki said worried. Marinette nodded and walked towards her bed. Tikki shook her head and frowned. At this rate, she will turn into a zombie...

* * *

Marinette woke up with a gasp and she looked around in her bed. Where is it? Her phone rang, but she couldn't find it in all her mess. She finally found it between her pillows and answered. "Yeah?"

"It's almost time! Have you practiced your dancing?" she heard Alya say. Marinette grinned and looked at her design. It's finished just in time. Tomorrow was the masquerade ball and her finished design looked amazing.

"Yeah, I have practiced a lot."

"Im happy for you. But the real reason I called you is because you're late for school. Again."

Marinette looked at her clock and gasped. "NOOOOO."

Alya laughed, and Nino and Adrien looked behind them after hearing a faint yell through Alya's phone. "Is Marinette late again? Does she get enough sleep?" Nino wondered out loud.

"I told her many times to rest and think about her health, but she wouldn't listen." Alya sighed as she put her phone away. Adrien frowned worried. She had to be healthy. Not only for the ball tomorrow, but also because he was worried.

After some time, Marinette finally arrived into the classroom and muttered a bad excuse. The teacher told her to sit, but she wasn't mad. She knew everyone was tired because of their designs, so she also let everyone go away sooner.

"I'm so anxious..." Marinette murmered, nibbling her thumb nail. "I have no idea what to do with my hair! I bet I can't sleep tonight."

Adrien heard their conversation as they were sitting behind him. He turned around and he saw her looking into the mirror. She looked tired and pale... He really was worried.

"Hey." He said, catching Alya and Marinette's attention. Of course, Marinette couldn't help but blush. "You look tired. You should try and sleep tonight." he said.

"Why?" Alya asked with a grin "Do you want her recharged for a dance or something?"

Marinette blushed deeply and hid her face, but Adrien turned to Nino. "You told!?"

"Yeah, but this is a special moment, dude. I couldn't keep it a secret."

"Are you going to dance?" Chloé asked, hearing half of the conversation "Who are you going to dance with?"

Nino and Alya rolled their eyes and Marinette ignored her.

"You will see at the dance, Chloé. But I know Adrien will dance with the most beautiful tomorrow night." Alya said with a mean undertone.

Chloé cheered and grabbed Adrien's hands "I didn't know you were going to dance with me!" she cheered ecstatic. "Everyone knows I will look the most beautiful with my original design."

Adrien pulled his hands back with a cocked eyebrow. Marinette held back to scold her, and she also held Alya back. At least, she tried "Original or are you going to steal someone's design again?!" Alya said mad.

"How dare you talk like that to me! I can get you suspended again!" Chloé said mad back. "Even if I were going with my every day clothes, I will still look the most beautiful!"

"Arrogant." Alya muttered with her arms crossed, looking away.

Chloé grinned and looked at Adrien. "I will see you tomorrow. I will practice my dance." the blonde said with a hand kiss.

She walked away and Nino looked at his friend. "Why didn't you say you weren't gonna dance with her." He whispered.

"Because if I did, she would irritate Marinette, and even destroy her design. I wouldn't be surprised if she was capable of that." Adrien explained softly. Nino nodded in understanding and he was looking at Chloé who cheered with Sabrina.

"Kids, you are allowed to go home and prepare for tomorrow. It starts at 9 PM. Good luck and I am anxious to your designs." The teacher said with a smile. Everyone smiled and grabbed their stuff, preparing to go home.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" Alya asked with a smile to her best friend.

"First, I'm going to look at how I should do my hair, and after that, dinner and directly to bed." Marinette explained with a chuckle, remembering Adrien asking her to get some sleep. "And since it's Saturday tomorrow, I can still practice dancing."

"Sounds like a good plan." Alya grinned, high fiving her hand.

* * *

At least she did sleep, because she went to bed early, but now, the day of the ball, she was wide awake. She was so nervous. She went out bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning!" Tikki said, floating around. "I am so excited for tonight! I'm glad you made a purse I fit in."

"I'm nervous." Marinette said, brushing her hair as she looked into the mirror. She decided to let her hair hung loose for a change and it was easy. She looked at her design and smiled. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they saw it. She had been keeping it a secret for so long.

"I'm going to practice with dancing, and I will take a short nap after." Marinette thought loudly to herself. "After that, I will prepare myself for the dance."

"I'm surprised how you don't seem so nervous, even though you just said so." Tikki said with a giggle.

Marinette looked at her kwami and smiled. "It will get worse."

* * *

And it did get worse.

The ball started and the outside area inside the school has been decorated. People were already dancing with their masks on. The costumes all had a variety of colors and glitters. Almost every male wore a tuxedo and every female wore a dress. A dress coming to the knees, or a long dress draping on the ground.

Alya clicked her tongue as she looked around. Or Marinette was here already and she couldn't see her, or she hadn't arrived yet. "Where is she?" She wondered. She was wearing a purple and black dress with glitters and drapes on the ground. Her masks also had purple and black colors with glitters. Nino, who was standing next to her, was searching for Adrien. Adrien also kept his design a secret so he had no idea what he was searching for. Nino himself wore something easy. He wore a white tux with a purple and black tie. Probably to fit with Alya's. His mask was also white.

"I was napping too long!" Marinette said as she was running towards school. Her hair was probably ruined, but she didn't care because her dress looked amazing. Marinette stopped running as she saw someone in front of her also running to school. They both stopped at the entrance and we're speechless with slightly gaping mouths. Marinette looked at Adrien's design and Adrien looked at Marinette's design.

Marinette was wearing a black dress stopping at her knees. It was decorated with golden embroidery and ruffles. Her black gloves were decorated with small diamonds, just like her black mask. She wore a diadem with diamond laced cat ears and she even had a tail attached to her dress. She had a black purse with a golden chain and a cat bell on it.

Adrien wore a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt. His slacks were black and he wore black shoes. His mask however, was red with black spots. He had a diamond laced brooch in form of Ladybugs yoyo attached on his chest pocket.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. The only thing echoing through their heads was what Marinette said.

 _'I put a thing very important to me in my design.'_

Adrien was the first one opening his mouth "Cha-" but he got interrupted fast.

"Dude! You look good!" Nino yelled, seeing Adrien and Marinette standing at the entrance. Alya gasped too, seeing their costumes. Adrien finally broke his gaze from Marinette, and she eventually also broke her gaze, looking at her friends.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! How did you come up with this? Are you sure you didn't work together?" Alya said ecstatic, running downstairs.

"No, I really kept it a secret." Marinette said with a grin.

"Make a spin, girl! I want to see it all!" Marinette did what she was asked, and made a pirouette. "You even have a tail! How cute!"

Adrien was glad his, what might have been the biggest ever, blush got covered by his mask. Even a tail...

"You really look gorgeous! You two are going to win this! Winning as the most heroic couple." Alya said, thinking what could happen.

Nino was inspecting Adrien's clothes and also got excited. "This is not normal. How big is the coincidence you two being dressed like the heroic couple of Paris without even planning it." Nino said with a shake of his head.

"Come inside! Now!" Alya cheered, grabbing their hands and dragging them inside the school. They both gasped. Marinette looked at Adrien as she got dragged. His mask got dark because of the shadows... She couldn't help but wonder... No, must be coincidence...

Marinette and Adrien got pushed into the crowd. Everyone started to look at them, and they both looked dumbfounded. Everyone was frozen and it got quieter besides the music.

"Look! Marinette and Adrien dressed as a male Ladybug and a female Chat Noir!" Alya said, breaking the silence. Everyone made a sound. Gasping, startling or making a sound of disbelief.

"You look amazing!" Alix yelled surprised, looking at them both "How did you come up with that?"

"I thought it would be funny." Adrien said with a smile. Marinette looked at him with a knowing gaze. Everyone was looking at their designs with anticipation.

"Yeah, me too." Marinette said with a smile. After everyone had inspected their design and complimented one another, they began to dance again. Marinette looked at the table with food and drinks.

"You have to dance. You promised." Alya said, nudging Adrien's arm with her elbow.

"Let me drink something first." Marinette said with a nervous laugh. "I ran fast just a minute ago." she explained as she walked towards the table. Adrien smiled and nodded. He wanted something to drink, too.

Adrien poured some soda for Marinette and gave the cup to her. "Is this ok?"

She looked at it and accepted it with sweet smile. "Just purrfect." She answered.

Adrien's eyes slightly widened and a blush grew on his cheeks. Did she just...? Was that a pun?

Everyone grew quiet again after Chloé entered the school ball. She was wearing a black dress, showing her legs but draping behind her. It was purple colored and decorated with white flower prints. She was wearing golden big earrings and a purple mask with golden embroidery.

"Look at me, Adrien! I told you I would be the most beautiful!" Chloé said with a smile, while Sabrina was carrying her draping dress from the back. Adrien did look and Alya rolled her eyes. Some people complimented her on her dress and some danced further. Luckily she didn't see the compliments Adrien and Marinette got earlier, otherwise she would have been jealous. Marinette stared only at Adrien's back, wondering something already since she saw him with that mask... She reached to the diadem on her head and put it off.

"Adrien." she said. She didn't feel like Marinette now. She felt like Ladybug. Adrien turned around with some confusion and his confusion grew when Marinette put her cat ear diadem on his head and she pulled her hands back again. She kept staring and Adrien felt what she had put on his head.

His eyes widened instantly and he was staring back at her. For some reason, she wanted him to deny it. He definitely looked like Chat now. If he would just say something like 'What are you doing?' or something like that...

But why didn't he say something?

"Adrien! Look at me. I own a dance!" they heard Chloé say somewhere on the background.

Marinette kept staring expressionless at him, and he only stared back, with a shocked face.

'Please, say something... Deny it... Say something...' She thought, still staring expressionless and seeing the cat ears fit with him.

His lips finally parted and he finally said something.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Also, I am not native English. I do my best. But my English is good enough to make you know this was a cliffhanger xD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. It makes me speechless ;-; I hope you like this second and last chapter as much as the first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

"Oh no..."

Marinette's eyes instantly widened. That's his answer? He doesn't deny? Marinette stepped back but kept staring at him. Her eyebrows frowned into a painful expression as she looked at him. She took another step back and this time Adrien noticed "No, wai-!"

She turned around and ran away. Running out of school and onto the streets. Please, let this be a dream! Wake me up! She heard Adrien yell her name but she didn't stop.

"Aaaah no!" Adrien yelled with his hands in his hair. "She startled me! I should have said something else!"

Her action really shocked him. And not only because of her action, but also her stare. She reminded him of someone...

"What happened?" Alya asked shocked, seeing how Marinette just ran away. Adrien removed the diadem from his head and looked at Alya. "Did you say something wrong? Did you hurt her?" she kept asking.

"No, I don't know what I did." Adrien said, not being total honest. "I'm going after her." He decided, also running away.

Marinette arrived at home and she ran to her room, closing the hatch. She caught her breath again. She couldn't remember when she ran this hard. She opened her purse and a disoriented Tikki came out. "What happened? Why were you running?" Tikki looked around, seeing they were back in Marinette's bedroom. She looked at Marinette and pouted "Aw, you lost your diadem..."

Marinette walked to her desk and removed her mask from her face. "I didn't lose it. I had put it on Adrien's head." Marinette explained. "And now I know..."

* * *

"Plagg, I think she knows." Adrien said, hiding behind a corner. "I have to talk with her..."

"Very clever move." Plagg said, still thinking about her trick.

"I was really shocked. I was caught off guard." Adrien explained, rubbing his two hands over his face. "Plagg, transform me. I have to get there fast." He said. Plagg grinned and did what he was told.

* * *

"I don't get it, Tikki." Marinette said as she had her head on her desk. "He is so different as Chat Noir..."

"You are also different as Ladybug." Tikki said as she was eating a macaron. "More secure, smart and always prepared." Marinette buried her head into her arms. She couldn't think straight. So much has happened...

*Knock knock*

Marinette's eyes widened as she heard knocking against the window. She didn't dare to look. Tikki already hid herself, and Marinette stayed frozen.

*Knock knock*

'I'm just pretending to be asleep... He will go away eventually...'

"Open up, or I'll use cataclysm." she heard the bluff faintly from outside. Marinette bit her underlip but she gave in. She turned her head and looked at her window. She couldn't help it but her heart still skipped a beat seeing Chat, knowing he was Adrien. She walked to the window and opened it. Chat entered slowly, making sure he doesn't take a wrong step and turn into a dead cat. He carefully put the diadem on her couch and he didn't dare to move more than he just did.

Marinette looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and crossed arms. She didn't say anything, mostly because she was confused with her own feelings. If it was Chat, she would get angry. If it was Adrien, so couldn't get angry. Knowing Chat and Adrien are one and the same person, made her feel confused.

"Let me explain." Chat said, holding his hands already in front of him in defense. "Long story short... You know who I am now and I want to keep it a secret." Marinette's stance didn't change. "And I don't know why, but you seem... Mad?" Chat said unsure.

"Mad?" Marinette asked, but her facial expression didn't change either.

They stared at each other again and silence grew. Chat felt himself turn uneasy. He scratched his head and kept staring at her. "I don't understand..." He muttered. "If Nino or Alya found out they would most likely say: 'Oh cool! You are Chat Noir!'" Chat explained. "But... Why do you seem mad?" his expression turned worried as he saw her turning madder.

"Because you are Chat." She said, as if that would explain anything. And it didn't. Marinette stopped the staring contest and walked away. Chat followed her with his gaze and he pouted slightly. He threw his head back and exhaled.

"HAAAAA. I don't get it!" Marinette turned around again and looked at him "Did I do something to you as Chat!? Do you hate me!?"

"No." Marinette said. He hoped on some more explanation, but that's it again.

Chat looked at her ceiling in frustration. He looked at her when an idea snapped into his head. "Is it your dress? Are you ashamed dressing like Chat Noir while he was in front of you?"

"No." She said again. "Kinda." She now added. 'I could ask you the same about Ladybug, though...' she thought.

"Please, tell me... I don't want you to stay mad at me and lose you as a friend." Chat said really desperate. "I really don't know what I should do. Should I apologize for something? Did I do something to you?"

"Yeah..." Marinette whispered. "You are Chat. It's hurtful." she said looking away and swallowing the lump in her throat.

Chat rubbed his upperarm. His ring beeped at the same time, but that didn't matter because she already knew. "D... Do you like Chat?"

Marinette's eye twitched and she turned around to look at him. "No! Listen! You better stop guessing and just go away!" She said mad, finally snapping as tears collected in her eyes. And Chat's heart snapped too.

"No, I'm not going away without you telling me what's wrong." Chat said with crossed arms. Marinette looked at him and sighed. Fortunately, the tears didn't come through. She rubbed her hand over her face and thought. "Please, tell me."

"I'm not... Mad... I don't know if I'm mad..." she muttered under her hand. "It's so confusing... Because Chat is such a flirty guy and Adrien is a sweet guy, never pushing himself when it comes to women." Marinette explained, walking across her room. Chat cocked an eyebrow as he listened. Flirty guy? Sure, he flirted, but only with Ladybug... Or did he flirt with Marinette?

"And with his constant 'My lady' and bows and hand kisses. It gives me shivers thinking how it was Adrien all along." She said, walking to the other side of the room. It was more as if she was talking to herself than to Chat. Other than that, Chat had no idea what she was talking about. She is summing things Chat did to Ladybug, not to Marinette.

"Ugh, or the grin when there is some kind of innuendo like 'We will be stuck here forever', like in the bubble." She said with a sigh. Chat lost his attention and decided to look around from his spot. Well... Why hadn't he noticed his pictures in her room sooner? His eyebrows rose as he counted the pictures. She almost had more pictures on her walls than he had in his baby photo album.

"And the puns! The puns are horrible!"

"Ok, wait." Chat said, catching her attention again "All the things you're naming... Those are things I do with Ladybug. How do you know?" Marinette stopped with thinking and walking. She looked at him and her mad expression returned again. "I don't know how those things make you mad when they have nothing to do with you." Chat muttered. His ring beeped again.

"Think, Kitty. And find out the way I did." Marinette said, now turning her head away. Chat's eyes slightly widened. Kitty?

It finally clicked in his head. Her staring gaze back at the school ball, and her way of reasoning... It all fit. She looked a bit like Ladybug.

No... Really? Chat was frozen and he was thinking. He's lips slowly parted and he thought of an idea. He transformed back, emitting a bright light. Marinette pinched her eyes closed, and opened them again after his transformation was finished. He returned into the normal Adrien with the clothes and mask he was wearing at the ball.

Marinette looked at him with a slight frown. He pulled his mask of and he walked towards the black haired girl. He stood in front of her and placed the mask with red and black spots onto her eyes. Marinette was wearing Adrien's mask and she looked at him with her big blue eyes. He only looked back with parted lips and disbelieve.

Ladybug, the girl he liked, was his classmate and one of his best friends all along?

"Ok... Let me slowly rethink this all..." Adrien muttered taking a step back. "Your miraculous? And Kwami?" Adrien wondered.

"My miraculous are my earrings." Marinette answered, still carrying the mask. "And my Kwami is called Tikki. Tikki, you may come out."

It took a second, but after some time, a small red creature appeared from the corner of Marinette's desk. Adrien couldn't deny it anymore. Marinette really was Ladybug.

"Hi." the red creature said, waving her small arm "I am Tikki. Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Adrien said. "Euhm, Plagg? Do you want to meet someone?" Adrien opened his jacket, showing a little black creature.

Plagg floated out of the jacket and went towards Tikki. "Tikki!" yelled plagg enthusiast. They flew to each other and hugged. Adrien and Marinette looked surprised, seeing the two Kwami knew each other. They flew to Marinette's desk and sat there, talking about old times.

"My miraculous is my ring..." Adrien said, showing it to her. "But there are still a few things I don't get."

Marinette sat down on her chair, already knowing this was going to be a long night. She looked at her phone and saw Alya called again for the third time. She pulled the mask off and put it on her desk and Adrien sat down on her couch.

"You hate the flirting?" He asked a bit pained. Marinette looked at him, feeling a bit guilty.

"You are Adrien. The well known gentleman of our school. No one have seen you flirt. But now I know you are Chat... And it's just weird seeing you like that." She explained. Adrien glanced to the pictures on her wall. She didn't notice.

"Ok." he answered. "Why were you dressed as Chat?"

Marinette looked at him with a pout. "I have been working with him for some time now! And it was a great idea. Why are you dressed as Ladybug!"

Adrien grinned. He noticed how Marinette talked with him without getting nervous or stutters. "I wanted something important in my design." He said with a shrug. She blushed and looked away, making him grin even more.

"So... Why exactly were you mad?"

"I told you I wasn't mad. Well, slightly..." Adrien stood up and looked around, seeing some more pictures. "I just don't like that you are Chat..." she explained. He now looked at Tikki and Plagg, seeing they were busy with other things. Talking about the past like Egypt. "I don't know myself why..."

Adrien now looked at her and smiled. He walked towards her and she looked up in confusion. "And what if I flirt with you? You find it weird now you found out I'm the flirting Chat. But what if I flirt with you as Adrien?"

Marinette blushed deeply and looked at him. He went on his knees, to be on the same eye level as her. "T-That doesn't make sense."

"Sure does. You're Ladybug. And Ladybug is smart. Why do you think I flirt with Ladybug?"

Her face turned more scarlet as she looked him in his green eyes. "I-I don't know...?" she asked unsure, meaning she did get it a bit. Adrien only stared at her with his sweet smile on his lips. He grabbed her hand and she followed his movement.

"I like Ladybug." he muttered a bit insecure. Marinette's eyes widened and pupils dilated. What did he just say? "So it would make sense if I flirt with you too. But I just never knew you were Ladybug." he explained.

"And-" he began. He looked at her with his Chat grin "I know you like me too."

"W-What!?" she asked in shock with scarlet cheeks. Adrien's glance went towards the pictures on the wall. Marinette followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "N-No! I can explain that!" Marinette said, turning her head to look at him again. His grin is still present on his face, and a small blush was growing on his cheeks.

He lifted her hand "Explain it, my lady." he said as he kissed the top of her hand.

It's hot here. It's freaking hot in here. Or was it just her? She wanted to open a window. She was suffocating. If it was Chat, she would have pulled her hand back. But it's Adrien... But also Chat. What the hell would she do?!

"Ah, I-, you-, we-"

"Oops, I think I broke her." Adrien said with a chuckle, waving his hand in front of her face. She was in a trance. "Marinette. Snap out of it. I want to dance like promised." he said, snapping his fingers.

She got out of her trance and looked at him. "Dance?" she wondered "Oh, right! You still want to dance?"

"Of course." He said with a grin as he pulled her up from her chair.

"I don't have music now."

"Doesn't matter." Adrien said as they walked to the middle of the room. Marinette put her arms around his neck with hesitation and he put his hands on her hips. They were swaying to... Well, no music. Adrien was humming something softly and Marinette smiled. She didn't dare to look at him, though.

"So, first we are discussing and suddenly you want to dance?" Marinette said, still feeling as if she was in heaven.

"Yeah." Adrien answered with closed eyes and hums. "Because I get it now. Everything is just purrfect." he said with a grin. Marinette finally looked him in the eyes with red cheeks and a small pout. He adored her like that.

"I mean... It fits... Seeing all the pictures in your room, or whenever you were shy around me, the stuttering..." he muttered looking back in her eyes. Marinette's blush deepened and she looked away. "The blushing..."

She looked at him with furrowed brows "Do you mind me being Ladybug?" she asked worried.

"No! Definitely not! It would have been bad if Chloé was Ladybug!" Adrien said shocked.

Marinette looked at him and blew a raspberry before having a laughter fit "That would be awful!" she laughed.

Adrien smiled when he saw her laugh again since he had been in her room. "Do you mind me being Chat Noir?"

Marinette's laughter stopped and she smiled "I have to get used to it... But I will manage." Marinette answered looking at him with a sweet smile.

"That's good." Adrien said as he swayed and hummed again. Marinette swayed also with her head on his shoulder.

"What song are you humming?" she asked after a few minutes.

Adrien's smile widened and closed his eyes. "A lullaby my mom always used to hum. After some time we danced on her lullaby for fun. She also said it would come in handy for later. I never knew what she meant until now." he said, his smile turning wider.

They kept dancing, but Marinette tried to pray her blush away. Besides how Adrien's hand traveled to her spine, she also had her head on his shoulder so it felt more like hugging than dancing. Were Tikki and Plagg looking? Marinette looked at her desk, but the two Kwami's were gone.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked. Marinette looked at him, but she gasped a bit when his face got a bit close. He blushed too and his eyes widened.

"N-Nothing. I was just wondering if Tikki was OK." Marinette stuttered, taking a small step back, but Adrien's hold was too tight. "B-But they don't seem to be here." she said, looking at him again with a huge blush.

His green eyes were so beautiful and she could drown in them. "T... They are... gone." she muttered slowly now. Adrien kept staring at her and didn't say anything. He was inspecting her face.

The scarlet blush on her soft cheeks. The baby blue big eyes and her soft black hair framing her face. His eyes now traveled to her nose. She had such a cute little nose. His eyes now lowered to her lips. Her luscious beautiful lips.

"My lady." Marinette heard a soft whisper. She looked into his eyes, but she saw his eyes not focused on hers.

"...Kitty?" She asked. Marinette's eyes widened as she finally found out what he was staring at. Her blush deepened and she wondered if he was going to try something "A... Adrien?"

He finally looked into her eyes. Blue met green. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a deep blush on Adrien's face. "Is it ok if I... Kiss you?" he asked carefully

Her eyes slightly widened. Is this a dream? Don't let this be a dream. An hour ago she wanted it all to be a dream, but please, don't let this be a freaking dream.

Marinette nodded softly and closed her eyes, showing she was ready. She was too embarrassed to bluntly say 'yes'. She puckered her lips a little bit and Adrien had to look away. She looked so freaking cute now!

'Ok, Adrien. Relax. It's your first kiss. Probably hers too. Be a gentleman...' he said, exhaling a shaky breath. He looked at her again and blushed.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Marinette never understood 'the spark' people talked about, but now she certainly knew what spark they meant. It felt amazing. It was soft and there was no pressure. The girl frowned confused when she heard a weird sound. Her eyes instantly widened, together with Adrien's and they parted fast.

Adrien held his hand before his mouth and he tried to hide his deep blush. Marinette only looked surprised at him, also with a slight blush.

"D-Did you... Purr?" Marinette asked flabbergasted.

"N-No! I didn't!" he said, his blush deepening even deeper.

"You purred." Marinette said with raising mouth corners. How cute. "You really purred. I even felt your lips vibrate against mine. You purred." she now said with a giggle. Adrien said nothing and he tried to hide his blush. "You purred because you liked it."

She smiled when he looked embarrassed. She went closer to him and grabbed the hand covering his mouth. She lowered his hand and she smiled. He looked really cute. "I liked it, too." she said softly. He looked at her too, but his blush didn't fade. She still held his hand and he noticed. "I don't mind if you purr. It was really cute."

He smiled at her. He felt less embarrassed now. "So..." he said, grabbing her other hand too "You don't mind me purring when we kiss?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly but shook her head 'no'. Adrien smiled and entwined his fingers with hers. "So you also don't mind if we kiss more?"

Marinette now blushed more and shook her head 'no' faster. Adrien lifted his hand and put it on Marinette's jawline. "That's good." he muttered. He leaned in again and Marinette closed her eyes with puckered lips. If she made that face again, he might die by a heat stroke...

He put his soft but rough lips on hers, and Marinette felt the spark going through her spine like she experienced before. They parted again and kissed, but the more they kissed, the more passionate it got. The soft kiss got rougher.

They made more mouth movement and used more pressure, and they both felt more intoxicated. Marinette had to sit down somewhere because her legs were turning into jelly. She grabbed Adrien's dress shirt and panted. She even forgot to breath normally. It felt like a drug to her.

They parted and blushed as they looked in each others eyes. Adrien gave a few last soft kisses on her lips, which she thought was really sweet. "Mari..."

They held their foreheads against each other as they tried to come back onto earth instead of heaven where they just went. "I really like you..." he said. Marinette smiled. This definitely must be a dream.

"I like you too." She whispered. Adrien smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow... How about we go to the cinema after?" he asked with a smile. She looked at Adrien surprised. Was he asking her for a date?

"Y-Yes!" she said happy. "I'd love to!"

Adrien smiled and gave her a soft kiss again. "I'll see you tomorrow. I will give you a call when I'm done."

"Alright." Marinette said with a smile and a blush as he walked towards the window. They gave another kiss and Adrien went outside. He looked around and he saw Plagg sitting on the roof together with Tikki.

"Plagg, let's go home. There's camembert waiting for you." Adrien said with a grin. Tikki floated down and went towards Marinette who was inside. "See you. I can't wait." Adrien said looking at her. Marinette smiled as a small kid with a bag of candy.

"Me neither." she said with a sigh.

Adrien transformed quickly into Chat and Marinette protected her eyes for the light again. Chat gave a hasty kiss and looked at her. "I will finish the shoot and call you as soon as possible." Chat said.

"Okay." she said dreamy with half lidded eyes. Chat grinned and jumped down, using his baton.

"Tikki!" Marinette suddenly exclaimed, cuddling the small red bundle of cuteness. "I'm so in love!" she yelled skipping to her bed. Tikki smiled and floated after her. She laid down onto he bed and screamed into her pillow in happiness. "Please make sure, when I wake up tomorrow, to tell me this all wasn't a dream."

"I will." Tikki said with a smile. "It wasn't a dream. Adrien really likes you."

Marinette hugged her pillow, and she couldn't be happier. She kissed with Adrien, Adrien liked her and they have a date tomorrow. She was the happiest girl of the world. "Oh, Alya!" Marinette suddenly remembered. She went to her phone and dialed her number.

"Girl, what happened!? Why didn't you pick up? Are you hurt!?" Alya asked worried.

Marinette smiled and shook her head even though Alya couldn't see it "No, but I have to tell you something very important..."

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes and turned around. How late was it? She had probably slept for only 3 hours. She was too anxious for her date. She looked around and frowned. Her phone went off but she couldn't find it. She gasped as soon as she realised it could be Adrien!

She threw her pillows and blankets away, and she woke Tikki in the process. She found it and looked, seeing it was indeed Adrien... At 8 AM? She picked up her phone "Y-yeah?" She asked.

"I screwed up..." She heard from the other side. Marinette's heart broke. Was he regretting it already?!

"W-W-Why?" She asked really worried and nervous.

"I accidently said you are my girlfriend... Long story short, my manager was wondering if you wanted to be a part of the photoshoot. He won't leave me alone."

"What." Marinette asked dumbfounded. She just woke up. She had 10 kg dried drool sticking to her cheek.

"Yeah, I was also thought: 'He's cat to be kitten…"

Her brain wasn't functioning now. She just woke up to hear one of the scariest things. 'I screwed up', only to hear it was about a photoshoot at 8 in the morning. And to make it all better, she heard a stupid Chat cat pun. Honestly, that wasn't better at all.

"Ok." she said, scratching her head. Was she going to regret this?

"Great! Bring your Chat Noir design with you! I'll see you soon!" Marinette looked at her phone as Adrien hung up on her.

She was going to regret this...

* * *

She ran to the place Adrien assigned her to go to. She was wearing her clothes and she caught some confused glances, but also glances in awe. She had her purse with her with Tikki in it, so she could play with Plagg later on. Marinette walked to a huge building and she turned pale. It was beautiful here, what the heck was she doing here?!

"My lady." Marinette gasped and turned around, only to be met with a kiss on her hand. "I'm sorry you had to come this early..." He said honestly apologetic. Marinette looked at him and smiled as he was wearing his ladybug costume.

She opened her purse and Tikki showed herself. Marinette grabbed Adrien's mask out of her purse and she looked at him. She put the mask on his nose and giggled when he looked at her with slightly puckered lips. "What do you want?"

"A good morning kiss." he said with still puckered lips. She smiled and leaned forward, placing her lips on his. Tikki hid fast as she heard someone.

"Oh my gosh, how sweet." They parted fast and looked at Adrien's manager. "I'm looking at a love-struck female Chat Noir and male Ladybug."

Marinette blushed and looked away and Adrien scratched his head. "So this is your girlfriend? I am very glad she could come. She looks beautiful." He said, making her blush more "If you're ready, come inside, darlings." He said as he walked upstairs to the villa like building.

The couple looked at him as he went inside. Marinette then looked at the blonde flirt and said smiled with a shrug. "That's Jacque. My manager."

Marinette smiled and looked at him "And what about the 'girlfriend' thing?"

"Oh, haha, that..." Adrien said with a blush, looking away. "I misspoke..." he muttered. Marinette cocked an eyebrow and looked at him with interest. "I was getting ready for the photoshoot and Jacque asked why I looked tired... I told him I had a girlfriend since yesterday and I couldn't sleep because... You were on my mind all night..." he muttered, looking away in embarrassment as he said the last part.

Marinette's eyes widened, registering what he just said. She then giggled, catching his attention. "And I thought Chat was a cool guy. But it seems he blushes a lot."

Adrien's blush grew and Marinette walked upstairs towards the villa entrance. The boy ran after her and grabbed her hand, both walked upstairs. Adrien opened the door for his lady and she looked around in awe. "Who lives here?"

"My manager. This is his house. He has a small ballroom here." He said as they walked further. Tikki floated behind them and looked around also. She looked up when she saw Plagg too.

"Plagg!" she said happy, hugging him as they saw each other. Marinette and Adrien smiled when they saw them.

Plagg turned to look at Marinette and frowned annoyed. "You had to hear him last night! I didn't sleep at all!" Plagg said annoyed "'Marinette is Ladybug'. 'Marinette is the one I love'. 'Faith brought us together'." The black Kwami said, mimicking Adrien. Marinette looked at Adrien in surprise and Adrien looked away fast in fear "I swear, kids and their hormones!"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you again. Go play with Tikki." Adrien said making a waving motion with his hand.

"And the worst part is, he didn't even give me camembert for all the suffering!" Marinette laughed and Adrien tried to chase him away. After Adrien regained his posture again, he went back to Marinette.

"Let's go." Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and they were walking towards the ballroom. Tikki wished them good luck and Plagg was still scowling softly. The lazy Kwami didn't get his sleep last night because of a love-struck hormonal teen.

They entered the ballroom and they both looked in awe. The ballroom was huge with lots of marble everywhere. The huge chandeliers decorated the ceiling and the Victorian style drapes made it look elegant.

"Wow." was everything Marinette could mutter.

"Welcome in my ballroom." Jacque said proudly like a peacock showing his feathers. "Just dance your hearts out, and the photographer take the pictures." Jacque explained. Adrien smiled with a nod and Marinette got nervous. Maybe he was used to it, but she wasn't...

He grabbed her hand again and walked onto the dancefloor. She put her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance slowly at first. "What are they going to do with the pictures?" Marinette asked softly.

"They are going to use it for a design magazine. You can buy it Monday. It's about self-made design." he whispered back as he dipped Marinette to the ground. He pulled her back and smiled. "You look beautiful again." Marinette smiled and looked shy at him.

She loved his little compliments. "Thank you." She muttered with a sweet smile.

He twirled her and pulled her back to his chest "You're welcome." He gave a quick peck on her lips and both grinned. The shoot went on for a while and they were really anxious for the end results.

* * *

It was the next school day and everyone prepared for the lesson in class. Marinette walked into the classroom and met with Alya, who looked very exciting. "Show me! I have been curious since you had told me!"

Marinette grinned and she showed Nino and Alya the magazine she told them all about. Adrien didn't arrive at school yet, but it was also still early. She wondered what his opinion was about the pictures.

Chloé was sitting on her seat and she was eyeing the trio, as they were looking at a magazine. She couldn't help it and smiled devilish. She stood up, together with Sabrina after telling her plan, and they both walked to the three friends. "Guess who won the design competition Saturday!" The blonde said with a grin. Marinette, Nino and Alya looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. They were definitely not in the mood for her. Alya grinned back at her as she came up with a plan.

"Actually, Chloé, Marinette did win."

Chloé and Sabrina looked with sudden confusion at her statement. "What? You were at the ball. You saw Chloé received the price for her dress." Sabrina explained, looking at her as if she was some sort of an idiot. Adrien walked in the classroom and saw the commotion.

"Yes, I was there and I saw the trophy you got-" Alya now explained "But if we are talking about who won in life, I'd still say Marinette won." She looked at Marinette and grinned, seeing Adrien standing behind her.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, putting his chin on Marinette's shoulder, making her blush like a tomato. Chloé and Sabrina gasped in shock and Nino and Alya grinned in victory. "Our pictures!" Adrien said excited, grabbing the magazine.

"O-Our pictures?" Chloé asked confused. "Whose and what pictures?"

"Adrien and I made pictures together for an issue in this design magazine. It was about self-made clothes and our masquerade ball designs got chosen." Marinette explained proud, looking with Adrien into the magazine.

"I like this picture the best!" Alya said, grabbing the magazine and putting it onto the right page. She laid the page in front of Chloé and Sabrina, who both looked with big widened eyes. It was a picture of Marinette and Adrien standing onto a balcony and kissing each other with a sunset behind them "Doesn't it seem like a fairytale?" She asked, throwing more salt into their wounds.

"T-T-That's impossible." Chloé stammered.

"They actually used that picture?!" Adrien said with a slight blush and surprisement. Marinette nodded with the same blush and a smile. She already knew since she bought it.

"I don't get it." Chloé said as she looked better at the picture. It was a real kiss. "How much money did you get to kiss her, Adrien?"

"Money?" Adrien asked confused "I thought having a girlfriend meant I could kiss her when I want."

Marinette choked. It was so hot here. How did it become so hot here? Adrien just publicly told they were boyfriend and girlfriend. In front of almost everyone.

"Girlfriend?!" Kim exclaimed, making it possible for everyone to hear it completely. She was going to faint. She was going to die today. She knew for sure today would be her last day. Everyone went towards Marinette and Adrien and asked a lot of questions

"Since when did this happen?!" Max asked surprised.

"How romantic!" Rose added to the conversation. Marinette blushed and just wanted to go away, and Adrien tried to answer some questions, but everyone was talking at the same time. They all froze when they heard a scream in town. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other with a knowing glance. Could it be...?

"I-I have to pee!" Marinette said, storming out of the classroom.

Shit! Adrien wanted to use that excuse. "I uhm... Left my homework at home!" Adrien now said, also running away.

"Don't think we'll leave you alone when you come back!" Alya yelled. The couple grinned and ran away.

"I-I don't understand." muttered Chloé "I have always been so sweet and kind to Adrien... And now this happens?"

"You are also delusional." Nino said, grabbing his homework and making Alya laugh.

Marinette and Adrien ran on the street, running to were the commotion came from. Tikki appeared from her purse Plagg from his inside pocket. "Let's transform." Adrien whispered. Marinette nodded and they transformed fast into Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug wanted to look but Chat stopped her suddenly, grabbing her by her wrist. "I like you the most with this mask." he said with a grin. He leaned forward and wanted to give a kiss but Ladybug held her finger against his lips.

"We'll kiss once we have fought the akuma, if there's one." She said with a smile. Chat blinked and let her go. Ah, the same old Ladybug. She looked around the corner and she saw a woman transforming all kinds of objects into plants. She was wearing green clothes made out of leaves and flowers. Ladybug looked at her and saw a rose ornament in her hair. "I bet there's the akuma..." She deducted.

"I think so too. Let me destroy it fast and then we'll kiss! Everytime we kiss, I'm feline good!" Chat said enthusiast. Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes. She got used to it, now she found out Adrien isn't much different from Chat. But Adrien was still more of a gentleman than Chat. Chat was more playful.

"Ok." She said, preparing her yoyo. "Let's go." She wanted to stand up, but not before Chat planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go!" Chat yelled, running away, leaving a bewildered Ladybug behind. She smiled and shook her head softly. Besides all the commotion and happenings in the past and probably in the future, she was glad they pulled their masks off.

* * *

 **I am busy with a new story. I don't know when this one is finished, probably the last week of February, but here is a small summary.**

 **Summary: Hawk Moth has been defeated and five years have passed. Things changed rapidly. Marinette now works for 'Agreste Design' and Adrien turns out to be her boss... Which makes things awkward because he rejected her four years ago. Will things turn better or worse?**

 **Turns M-rated.**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
